Mobian Affection (AKA Yoshi's Mobian Harem)
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. In this lemon filled story, Yoshi gets more than he expects when he encounters various girls from the Sonic franchise, both the games and the comics. Requests and suggestions are open at anytime. Read and Review.
1. Mina Mongoose

**Mobian Affection**

**(AKA: Yoshi's Mobian Harem)**

**A/N: This story plays out in a similar manner to Yoshi's Big Time Harem, which I'm still working on by the way. But instead of encountering random girls, my version of Yoshi will instead be encountering girls from the Sonic series, just to be specific.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers and Sonic The Hedgehog belong exclusively to Nintendo and Sega respectively.**

**Copyright is forbidden**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mongoose Love**

"I gotta admit that being here in Mobius is a big change from my usual travels, but it feels nice to be around other animals for a change, even though I'm not a Mobian." said Yoshi whom was lying on a branch in a tall tree.

It had been about at least a month since Yoshi began residing in Mobotropolis. While he still kept in touch with his fellow Smash Brothers in Smash City, he was more comfortable hanging out with Sonic and his friends. He felt more at home here than he did in Smash City. But just because he was still new around here, that didn't mean his status as a hero would go unnoticed due to Sonic spreading the word around. In fact, he's even become acknowledged by some of the local children, not to mention also attracting a few female admirers, most of which he didn't even notice.

"Hey Yoshi!" called a voice.

Yoshi sat up and looked to see Sonic down below, standing near the tree while looking up at him.

"What is it Sonic, is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just coming to get you. Mina Mongoose's concert is gonna be starting soon and I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't forget."

"Really, well I'm glad you did pal. I certainly wouldn't wanna miss it."

"Good, because I hear that she's been asking about you."

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"Really, she's been asking about meeeeee-?!"

But in his excitement, Yoshi wound up accidentally falling from the branch. In a quick movement, Yoshi managed to stop his descent by latching his long tail onto another branch which was closer to the ground, hanging on it upside down.

"Whoa, that was close. I guess I let my excitement take hold of me, but did you mean what you said about Mina?"

"Yeah, she's been asking about you quite a lot."

"Hmm, that's interesting. But what about her and Ash?"

"Actually dude, Ash and Mina broke up two weeks ago."

"What, but why?"

"Apparently they decided that the relationship wasn't working like it used to, so they split up."

"Oh man, that sounds rather shocking."

"Mina's learned to get over it. Ash is still her manager and all, but their relationship is now strictly professional."

"I'm sorry to hear this. They looked so happy together as a couple."

" I know. Well, are you coming or what?"

"Of course I am. It would mean a lot to her if I came to support her."

After letting go of the branch, Yoshi accompanied Sonic on the way to their destination.

"I'm really looking forward to the seeing Mina's concert."

"More like you're just looking forward to seeing Mina." Sonic teased.

"Yeah, right. You're quite the comedian."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

In a park located in New Mobotropolis, there was a massive crowd standing before a large stage in the middle of the park. Among the crowd were Sonic's friends, most notably the Freedom Fighters, as well as Knuckles and the Chaotix, all of whom had arrived to see Mina perform with her band. Sonic and Yoshi arrived about two minutes later.

"Hey everyone, hope we're not too late." greeted Yoshi.

"Late, the concert hasn't even started yet dude." said Vector.

"Well that's good then. Because I wouldn't wanna miss out on it, Mina's a pretty decent singer."

"You're only saying that because you like her." Sonic teased.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out there. I never said that I like her." said Yoshi.

"Come on man, quit blocking. You know that you've had the hots for her since you first met her." Vector added in.

Yoshi could already hear the other guys chuckling at him, which made him feel annoyed.

"Real mature."

"Leave him alone you guys, it's not funny. It's not Yoshi's fault that he's so cute." said Sally.

Her sudden comment earned her looks of surprise from the others, including Yoshi.

"What, I'm just being honest."

"Seriously Sal, you took us by surprise when you said that." said Sonic.

"It's not that big of a deal. Some of the other girls around here have had their eyes on him for about a while now. I know, because they've told me."

"Well you can't really blame them. To be honest, if I wasn't already happily married, I'd have a soft spot for this Sugah-saur myself." Bunnie admitted.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)ll

"O-kay, that's something I didn't see coming, especially out loud." Yoshi said feeling embarrassed.

"Excuse moi?!" asked Antoine.

"Oh don't be like that hon, you know that I only love you." she assured him.

"Look everybody, let's not make this about me. I've only been living here for a month now, and as much as I enjoy the kindness and attention, I don't think that constantly talking about me is gonna really change anything." Yoshi pointed out.

"He does have a point, can't argue with that." said Espio.

"When he's right, he's right." said Tails.

"Heads up everybody, Mina's about to go on." said Sonic.

The crowd soon erupted with excited cheering as the curtains opened up to reveal Mina and her band on stage. Yoshi couldn't resist the urge to stare at her with a sparkle in his eyes. While he would constantly deny it in front of others, Yoshi did in fact have romantic feelings for Mina Mongoose. But whenever Sonic or even one of the others had asked him about it, Yoshi would always pretend like he wasn't interested, even though he truly was.

The very moment the concert started, Yoshi was absolutely taken in by Mina's wonderful singing voice. His feelings for her were slowly reaching the surface as he smiled and began to wag his tail back and forth, indicating that he was becoming excited as she kept on singing. Sonic took immediate notice of this and couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's amorous reaction to Mina's performance. Even Vector had saw what was going on and let out a chuckle of his own.

"_She's just so beautiful. The way she sings is like...hearing the voice of a glorious angel._" thought Yoshi.

During her performance, Mina had took a glance out in the crowd , coming upon the sight of the reptilian hero standing among Sonic and his friends. While still singing, she took the opportunity to wave at him, which prompted him to wave back at her, followed by turning red with embarrassment when she winked at him. Noticing his condition, Sally placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that there was no need to be so shy.

"_Aw, he's so cute when he looks shy. I like that._" Mina thought.

Later after the concert was over, Sonic had convinced Yoshi to go backstage to see Mina since she had presumably been asking about him. After having a rather short encounter with Ash along the way, Yoshi soon found Mina herself sitting on a stool in from of a mirror, brushing her purple hair. But it didn't take long for her to notice Yoshi approaching from the corner of her eye. Once he was in her full proximity, Mina smiled and stood up from the stool to face him.

"Hey there Mina, it's great to see-!" Yoshi began.

Yoshi's greeting was cut off by a sudden embrace, followed by a kiss on the cheek from the mongoose.

"Wow, what a surprising greeting." he said while blushing.

"I just wanted to see that cute blushing face of yours." said Mina.

"Right. Anyway, Sonic told me that you had been asking about me, is that true?"

"Well of course silly, I've wanted to see you ever since you began living here."

"Oh, I never noticed."

"So, what did you think of my performance?"

"What did I think, I thought it was great, it was so exciting. You have an incredible voice, almost like an angel."

"Thanks. Listen, I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"If you're interested, maybe you'd like to come to my place and have dinner with me later."

Yoshi couldn't believe what he just heard. Mina Mongoose, the girl he secretly admired, was asking him for a date. He had always hoped that he'd get the chance to ask her out, but it appears that Mina had beat him to it.

"M-m-mina, are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, yeah. So how about it?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great, make sure you come prepared. I look forward to seeing you, cutie."

After giving him another kiss on the cheek, Mina then headed off for her dressing room, leaving Yoshi standing like a statue. His mind was still trying to process what just happened not too long ago.

About a minute later, Yoshi exited the stage through the curtains, where he found Sonic waiting for him.

"So, how did it go back there pal?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, it went okay. We greeted each other and talked for a short while, I also found out that she's wanted to see me since I started living here. And then before I knew it, she invited me to her place for a dinner date."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Yoshi responded with a big happy grin, followed by rushing off the stage and speeding around the park.

"WHOO, ALRIGHT. I GOT A DATE WITH MINA MONGOOSE, OH YEAH!" screamed an excited Yoshi.

Later on, Yoshi was currently sitting on a couch with Sonic in a living room thinking about his big date with Mina tonight. For about a while now, Yoshi had been living with Sonic and his parents, Jules and Bernadette. Even though Yoshi previously made plans to build his own home, he ultimately changed his mind when Sonic had invited him to stay at his place.

While he still felt excited, at the same time he felt nervous. This was the first time he had been asked out a by a girl in New Mobotropolis, especially a girl he secretly liked.

"This is a major experience for me Sonic. I've always liked Mina, but I didn't think she'd like me too. But I wonder, am I really up for it?" wondered Yoshi.

"Hey pal, don't worry. You got what it takes, that's all that matters in my opinion." said Sonic.

"I suppose you would say that, you've got a girlfriend who lives in Station Square with her mom."

"I know, but me and Tammy are fine with that. I still dash over for a visit every so often."

"Yeah yeah, but how is this gonna help me on my date with Mina?"

"I think I have the answer to your question Yoshi." said Bernadette, who came out walking out of the kitchen.

"So what I should do?"

"Well if you truly do care about Mina, then you should just be yourself. Most girls like a guy who's kind, sensitive and compassionate, you have all those traits. If Mina likes you for those qualities, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Anytime. And please, just call me Bernadette."

"Okay, whatever you say Mrs. Hedge-, I mean Bernadette."

"(giggles) You and your sense of humor."

She patted him on the head and gave him a friendly wink before walking off.

"I gotta say Sonic, your mother is a very nice and helpful woman."

"Yep, after all she and my dad are the ones who gave me life."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"So Mina, I take it that you're excited about seeing Yoshi tonight?" asked Mina's mother Isabella.

"Yes mom, I already told you that earlier. You may think it's just a crush, but I really do like him a lot." said Mina whom was currently sitting in her room on the bed with her mother.

"I understand that, but what is it you like about him?"

"Actually, there's a lot that I like about him. I think he's smart, brave, sensitive, funny, supportive, charming, and I think he's-"

"He's what?"

Mina blushed slightly while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, he's-"

"Go on honey, tell me."

Rather than speaking out loud, Mina leaned closer and whispered into her mother's ear. However, she soon pulled away with and chuckled softly before speaking again.

"Oh I get it, so you think he's really handsome. You really do have a thing for him, don't you?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Uh huh, and I'll make sure that he finds out later on how much I truly do adore him." replied Mina with a giggle.

However, their conversation was interrupted by the sudden sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be him. Mom, go answer the door while I finish getting ready."

"Okay dear."

Isabella stood up from the bed and headed out of the room to go answer the door.

"_I've never seen Mina get this excited about a guy before. But if Yoshi is as handsome as she says he is, then she must really like him a lot._" thought Isabella.

The moment she opened the door, she found Yoshi standing on the doorstep with a bouquet of red roses, along with the tuxedo he was wearing. Isabella's mouth nearly went agape as she stared at the handsome looking reptile standing in front of her.

"_Oh my gosh, Mina was right. He really is handsome, not to mention very cute._" she thought while smiling.

"Hello there, you must be Mina's mother." greeted Yoshi.

"Oh, why yes I am, please come in Yoshi." she replied politely.

"Thank you ma'am."

Isabella stepped aside as she allowed Yoshi to walk in.

"I must say that you look very handsome this evening, Yoshi."

"Thanks, and I must say that you are a pretty woman. Now I see where Mina gets her good looks from."

"Oh stop it, you're just saying that." she replied with a blush.

"No I mean it, you really are pretty. As a matter of fact, I think you're beautiful."

"Thank you Yoshi, that's so sweet."

"_He has such a way with words. So charming, so well mannered, so modest._"

"Well I always know beautiful women when I see them. After all I'm just being polite, Mrs. Mongoose."_  
_

"Oh there's no need for that, just call me Isabella."

"Okay, Isabella. If I may ask, where's Mina?"

"I'm right here, handsome." announced Mina from behind him.

Upon turning his attention towards her, Yoshi's eyes went wide with surprise the moment he laid eyes on her. She was dressed in a beautiful, red qipao which was decorated with a green dragon on the front of it. She was wearing black, arm length gloves, with two gold bracelets on her left wrist.

"Uh uh um uh um uh, humina humina humina." Yoshi muttered.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Yoshi shook himself out of his mesmerized state.

"Sorry about that. I was just baffled by how beautiful you look in that dress." he said sheepishly.

She then noticed the flowers in his hand.

"Oh, are those for me?"

"Why yes Mina, a lovely gift for a lovely girl."

Mina smiled with glee as she took the gift that was offered to her.

"Mom, would you put these flowers in a vase for me?"

"Of course dear." said Isabella as she took the flowers into the kitchen.

"Now then, come with me Yoshi."

Taking Yoshi by the hand, Mina began to lead him towards the backyard of her house. Mina pushed the slide door open and brought Yoshi outside, where he soon found a small round table with a single candle in the center of it, along with two plates of freshly cooked lasagna and garlic bread, along with two bowls of salad coated with french dressing.

"Wow, you really went all out, didn't you Mina?"

"I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight."

"Well you certainly did a good job with that."

Being the gentleman that he was, Yoshi pulled out Mina's chair for her to sit down. After getting her seated, Yoshi went over to the other side of the table and sat across from her.

"A wonderful night, isn't it?" asked Mina as she up gazed up at the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I could make it for this."

"So what do you think of the food?"

"It looks incredibly delicious."

Grabbing a fork and knife, he gently cut off a piece and brought it up to his mouth. The very moment he ate it, he smiled joyfully at the taste.

"Mm, it tastes delicious too."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

As they went on with their date, Mina decided to spark some conversation.

"So Yoshi, there's something that I've been wanting to know about you."

"What is it?" he replied while taking another bite of his lasagna.

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

Yoshi's face: (0_0)

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said have you ever been on a date before?"

Yoshi's cheeks blushed red as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Well to be straightforward, this is my first official date with a girl that I actually like."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You see, the thing is I've met and gone out with plenty of girls who've liked me, but I haven't really dated any of them."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm just not as into romance as most guys. I'm not against it or anything, I'm just shy about it at times."

"Don't worry, it's okay to be shy. You just have to rise above it and go for what you want. It's nothing to feel down about."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Can I be honest too?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You're probably gonna think I'm silly when I say this. But the truth is, I've had a crush on you since the moment I got to meet you for the first time."

"No kidding, really?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Well this is a coincidence, because that's how I felt when I first saw you. But then again, you were dating Ash at that time, so I didn't wanna interfere in your relationship."

"Can we please not talk about Ash, I'm still trying to get over our breakup."

"I know, Sonic already mentioned it earlier. I'm very sorry to hear about it."

"No worries, I'll be okay."

After about at least an hour or less during their conversation, they finished eating their dinner.

"That was some great Lasagna."

"Well if you thought the food was great, then you'll love what's next."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Have you ever danced with a girl before?"

"It's been so long since I've done that."

"Just follow me back inside and we'll get right to it."

After blowing out the candle and putting the plates in the kitchen for her mother to wash, Mina led Yoshi into the living room. Turning on some slow romantic music, Mina brought Yoshi in close and placed her hands on his shoulder while Yoshi placed his hands on her sides. They soon began to sway along with the music.

"Isn't this romantic Yoshi?" she asked while resting her on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that it is." he replied.

As they continued dancing, Isabella was quietly watching them from the kitchen while still washing the dishes. While she was happy for her daughter, at the same time she was also slightly jealous of her. She hadn't know until just now, but something about Yoshi obviously sparked her interest.

It could have been his kind, charming and modest personality. Or perhaps it was his cute and adorable appearance. Better yet, it could most likely be both reasons. She found herself blushing at the thought of actually being attracted to him.

"_He's just so cute. I know it seems silly and awkward, but I just can't help adoring him for some reason. Mina's such a lucky girl. I wish I could get to know him more, somehow._" thought Isabella before she turned back to her dish washing.

During Yoshi and Mina's dance, what happened next was unexpected for Yoshi. Just when the music had ended, Mina lifted her head up to look Yoshi straight in the eye, with a soft smile on her face.

Without even a word, she closed her eyes, pursed her lips and leaned in until she pressed them against his, engaging him in a kiss and placing her arms around his neck. While initially taken by surprise, Yoshi soon returned the kiss with equal affection, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her closer.

While still kissing, Mina had led Yoshi towards her room and pushed the door open. It was at that moment which Yoshi opened one eye and saw exactly where they were, prompting him to speak up after they broke their kiss.

"Mina, why are we in here?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we could be alone in here." said Mina.

"No offense Mina, but a girl's bedroom isn't exactly a place where I'd want to be, especially on a date."

"If I didn't like you so much, then I wouldn't have brought you here."

"I'm not saying I don't like being alone with you, I just didn't think it would be in here."

"Actually, there's a reason." she said with slight embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"The truth is, I was hoping you'd share this moment with me."

"What kind of moment?"

"A special one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like a very special moment."

"I'm still a little confused about what you're talking-"

He cut himself off upon realizing what she meant. It caused him to blush with embarrassment.

"Oh, you mean that kind of special moment."

"Y-yes." she replied shyly.

"Mina, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked with hesitation.

"Yoshi, don't take this as just a one time thing. After spending time with you and getting to know just how sweet and compassionate you are, I just knew that I could trust you enough to do this with me. But if you wanna leave, then I don't blame you." she said with honesty.

"Mina, I-"

"I'm serious. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I was foolish to think you'd agree to it."

She then went over and sat on her bed with a sad look on her face. Seeing her like this made Yoshi start to feel sorry for her. Judging from the sound of her voice, he could tell that she was being sincere with what she said. And at this point, he suddenly realized just how much he really cared about her.

Yoshi closed the door, walked over to Mina and sat next to her, which made her look up at him.

"Mina, the last thing I'd want is to leave, especially when you're feeling like this." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I will admit that you did throw me for a loop when you first asked me to share this *special* moment with you. I was a little embarrassed and almost felt tempted to leave, but I decided not to. To leave such a beautiful girl like you all alone would have made me look like a total idiot."

"So does this mean-"

"Yes, it means that I would be honored to share this moment with you, if you still trust me."

Mina giggled at him with a affectionate smile on her face.

"Oh Yoshi."

She engaged him in another, much more passionate kiss as she pushed him down on the bed, moving herself on top. She brushed her tongue against his lips to gain entrance, which he allowed by opening his mouth and letting her tongue slide inside.

As they kissed, Mina began trying to take off Yoshi's tux, only for the reptile to slow her down.

"Whoa there Mina, I think you better let me do that."

Mina climbed off of him and allowed him to stand up so that he could remove his clothing. She watched with anticipation as he started to slowly undress. He started by loosening his bow tie and then placing it down on the floor. Afterwards, he loosened the buttons on his cuffs and slid off the black jacket and politely placed it on Mina's dresser, leaving him in his dress shirt and dress pants. Mina kept her eyes focused directly on him as he continued, having just finished with unbuttoning his shirt. He folded it up and placed it next to his jacket.

"Wow Yoshi, have you been working out?" asked Mina with interest while staring at his somewhat improved form. While he didn't really show much musculature, nevertheless he was still more improved, all on account of his Werewolf gene.

Yoshi blushed a little while rubbing the back of his head.

"Partly yes, but actually I've got my Werewolf gene to thank for this. You see, overtime as my body adapts to it, the gene sorta tends to augment more than just my abilities and senses. It also, ahem, enhances my physical build a little." he said sheepishly with a chuckle.

"Well I like it. That gene of yours really suits you, big boy."

Once he removed his shoes and slid down his dress pants, all that he had left were his orange boxers.

"Ooh, I like what I see even more."

"Well get used to it, but this is as far as I'm going until later." he said with a smirk.

"You're such a tease. Anyway, it's my turn now."

Mina started things off by removing her arm length gloves and gold bracelets, placing them down on the floor. She then reached down and took off her green boots and socks, tossing them off to the side. Finally, Mina followed things up by undoing the top of her qipao and sliding it down her shoulders to her waist, revealing a light purple bra and matching panties, which she took off as well. She then started laughing as Yoshi's whole face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, what's the matter Yoshi, am I too sexy for you?"

"I'm fine, just a little befuddle-, I mean shock-, no wait I meant taken by surprise-, what I meant to say is-"

He was cut off at the last minute by Mina pulling him into another kiss, bringing him down onto the bed with her. She coiled her legs around his waist and held onto him, pressing her body firmly against his. Mina once again requested entrance into his mouth by rubbing her tongue against his lips. But this time Yoshi decided to toy with her by keeping his lips sealed, prompting the mongoose to try harder at gaining entrance. But the more she did so, the more he kept up his little game.

"_I don't know why, but I just love teasing her like this._" thought Yoshi.

But after teasing her long enough, Yoshi finally opened his mouth and let her gain full access. She licked all around inside Yoshi's mouth, taking in as much of his taste as possible before eventually rubbing against his own tongue, which made him shiver a little.

"_Mm, his mouth tastes so good, delicious even._" thought Mina.

As they continued to make out, Yoshi could feel his inner desires rising to the surface. Try as he might to hold them in, Yoshi found himself starting to tap into his dormant instincts as he got more and more into the passion of the moment. After breaking the kiss, Yoshi moved his mouth away from Mina's and started kissing at her neck while using his hands to rub and massage her breasts, which caused her to moan with ecstasy.

"Oh, that feels so good." she said in between moans.

While Yoshi was pleasuring her, Mina chose to have some fun of her own. Sliding her left arm from around his neck and along his back, she moved it down underneath and placed her hand between his legs, rubbing his member through the fabric of his boxers, which in response made Yoshi groan softly. She could feel it slowly starting to become erected as she rubbed it. Yoshi returned the favor by proceeding to trail his tongue along her breasts, causing her moans to get more erotic.

"Oh god Yoshi, ah, you're really turning me on."

"Am I?" he asked with a smile after lifting his head up.

"Oh yeah baby. Keep it up, things are really getting hot."

Mina pushed his head back down to her breasts, allowing him to continue where he left off. He even went so far as to lick at her nipples, which tickled her a bit, all the while she was still busy with Yoshi's member, which had gotten erected even further. Craving for more love, she lifted Yoshi's up to meet hers and locked lips with his again, kissing him even more passionately than before.

Halfway during their moment, Yoshi decided that now was the time for him to remove his boxers. Ending the kiss, he looked down at Mina with a soft smile and spoke up.

"Hey Mina, do you mind moving your hand?"

"Why should I?" she asked seductively.

"Because if you don't, I can't take my boxers off."

"Oh, I see."

Doing as he requested, Mina took her hand away and unwrapped her legs from around Yoshi, thus allowing him to raise up off of her. Reaching his hands down, Yoshi grabbed at the rims of his boxers and started to slide them down. Mina began to get excited as she saw Yoshi's member for the first time.

"You didn't think I was really gonna keep these on the whole time, did you?" Yoshi joked.

"Not at all. I knew you'd take them off eventually." she replied.

"Figures."

"Now it's times for things to get really hot."

Taking a deep breath, Yoshi carefully positioned himself in front of Mina, who had her legs spread open, showing her womanhood. Both of them blushed slightly at what they were about to do.

"Well, this is it Mina. I hope you're prepared."

"Yes, yes I am. I'm ready whenever you are."

Without a second thought, Yoshi slowly and very calmly pushed his member into Mina's opening. She gasped when she felt it press against her barrier. Once Yoshi was in place, he started to thrust in and out of Mina, who moaned each time he did so. As the night went on, Mina's moans and Yoshi groans started to become more louder and passionate.

Mina once again wrapped her legs around Yoshi and pushed his member in even deeper. She was so turned on by the passion that she grasped at her bed sheets tightly. Yoshi himself was turned on to the point where his inner desires, as well as his instincts kicked in and caused him to increase his pace a bit.

"Ah, ah, go harder Yoshi, please go harder, ah." she pleaded.

Yoshi did exactly as he was told and began to thrust in even more. Mina started moving along with him, her mind being completely overtaken by her own lust and pleasure. Both could feel themselves coming close to a climax, and it wouldn't be long before it happened. They had came too far to stop now, and they would make sure to finish what they started.

After holding it in for as long as they could, Yoshi and Mina couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Yoshi, I'm about to let it out, I can't hold it!"

"It's okay, go ahead and do it!" Yoshi replied.

Within minutes, they both released their fluids at the same time, letting out screams of pure pleasure once they did.

"Oh, oh god. That was the...best experience of my...my life." said an exhausted Mina.

"Yeah...what a rush...I almost didn't think I'd make it." replied Yoshi with equal exhaustion.

They soon climbed up under the covers, with Mina snuggling up close to Yoshi.

"Yoshi?"

"Yeah Mina?"

"Thank you so much for staying with me, I really appreciate your company."

"You're welcome Mina, I'm glad that I could keep you company."

"I didn't think I'd say this, but you've got what it takes."

"To do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't, what is it you're referring to?"

"I'm talking about how *romantic* you were just now."

"Oh, that's what you meant. Perhaps maybe you should have been more specific."

"You do have a point."

"Right, now let's get some sleep. All this excitement has worn me out."

"Same here."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Yoshi awoke with a soft yawn at about 8:30 in the morning, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He turned to look at the beautiful mongoose who was still fast asleep next to him.

"_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep._" he thought with a smile.

Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, Yoshi carefully slipped from her arms and was about to get out of bed. But upon doing so, he felt a hand grab his own. Chuckling to himself, he turned his head to look at Mina, who was awake with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe, what's the rush?" she asked.

"Well I kinda did stay overnight without letting Sonic and his parents know, so I gotta get going." he said.

"Or you could just stay and snuggle with me a little while."

"Actually I don't think-"

"Oh come on Yoshikoo, I'd really appreciate it."

Yoshi arched an eyebrow at this.

"Yoshikoo?"

"That's my pet name for you, Yoshikoo. It's not bad, is it?"

"It's not that, it's just that I've never really been called Yoshikoo by a girl before."

"I think it makes your name sound cuter."

"Well in that case, I like it."

"Thanks cutie."

"Now then, what was it you wanted me to do again?"

"Stay and snuggle with me." she replied.

"Eh, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"That's great, because I love having your warm body next to me."

They then lied back down and wrapped their arms around one another.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is up and running.**

**It took some time, but I manage to finally post it. I would have posted this last week, but I had writer's block.**

**Just to be clear on something, as stated in the story, Yoshi (my version of course) now lives among and interacts with Sonic and his friends. This all takes place in an alternate universe where the Smash Brothers and Sonic characters co-exist together.**

**And to those of you who noticed the parts where Mina's mother Isabella was thinking about Yoshi, you probably thought that would lead to a lemon between them later on in this chapter after the first one, well I'm afraid you've been faked out. **

**Special thanks goes to my friend Lil Knucklez for inspiring me with his awesome lemon stories.**

**Anyway, if you have any requests or suggestions for later chapters, feel free to let me know anytime. You can request girls from both the games and the comics. But don't go overboard though, I won't accept them all.**

**For more information about Yoshi in my stories, check my profile. I'm serious.**

**Until next time, later folks.**


	2. Lien-Da

**Chapter 2**

**A Legionaire's Inner Lust**

Yoshi swiftly evaded an oncoming blast from a laser pistol as he dashed up and punched out a Legionaire. For what was known, Yoshi, whom had since joined the Freedom Fighters, was sent on a mission to Angel Island with Sonic, Tails and Amy to help Knuckles and his Chaotix teammates fight off members of the Dark Legion, who had launched yet another attack. The heroes currently had their hands full with their enemies, but sometime during the ensuing struggle, Yoshi wound up being separated from his friends, forcing him to fight on his own. And so far, he was putting up quite a good fight against a horde of legionaires despite being vastly outnumbered.

"I've heard plenty of times about how dangerous you guys are, but clearly I'm not really seeing it. Even most of the villains I've fought in Smash City are more deadly than you low class goons." Yoshi joked as he continued to fight them off. He knocked out two legionaires with a punch and a kick simultaneously before smacking another away with his tail.

"Shut up already, you fool!" snapped a legionaire who shot at him with a laser pistol.

"You said that before, but I'm still talking."

After dodging several more blasts, Yoshi began to gain the upper hand in the fight as he kept up his taunting and wisecracking. One legionaire grabbed him from behind, only to be tossed overhead by the reptile.

"But seriously, what's up with the black robes, were you too cheap to afford real clothes?" he quipped.

"Fool, these robes represent the very title of our organization. They allow us to strike terror into the hearts of our adversaries!"

"Oh no, I'm so scared. News flash guys, you're way overdue for Halloween."

But in the midst of all the fighting, he failed to anticipate the inevitable. Just when the tables were turning in his favor, his Super Sense warned him of incoming danger. Before he could even act, Yoshi was snagged tightly around the neck by a leather whip, which was choking him. Yoshi tried to in vain to get loose, but the more he struggled, the weaker he became as the whip was slowly cutting off his oxygen. But what happened next was even more worse as he was hit with a vicious blast of electricity which was fired from a shock rifle by a Legionaire. Yoshi screamed with agony as the electricity surged all over his body as he collapsed from the pain. He felt the whip being unwrapped from around his neck, which allowed him to breathe. He slowly struggled to get up, groaning painfully while doing so.

"Aw too bad, and here I actually thought you'd still have some fight left in you after that." said a villainous female voice from behind him.

Yoshi turned his head around to meet face to face with a sinister-looking, red female echidna wearing a leather catsuit and tall black boots, with a leather whip in her right hand.

"Lien-Da!" Yoshi said bitterly.

"You know who I am, good. Because I know about you as well, Yoshi."

Growling with rage, Yoshi attempted to attack her. But due to his exhaustion, the punch he threw was easily blocked and countered with a knee to the gut, followed by a kick to the face which knocked him out cold.

"Pathetic."

"Shall I finish him off?" asked a legionaire who aimed a laser pistol at the unconscious Yoshi.

"That won't be necessary, I've got something else in mind." she replied with an evil smirk.

Sometime later after the Legion retreated, Sonic and the others arrived at Yoshi's location, only to find that he was long gone.

"Where's Yoshi?" asked Amy.

"I thought he would be right here, he must have disappeared somehow." said Tails.

"I think those Dark Legion punks might have captured him." said Vector.

"No way, Yoshi wouldn't let himself get taken that easily." said Sonic.

"Not unless...he was set up." said Knuckles.

"You mean like he got tricked?" asked Charmy.

"Why else would he be separated from us, it's obvious they lured him into some kind of trap. And knowing how cunning Lien-Da is, she probably staged the whole thing."

"Well we can't just stand around doing nothing, we gotta go save him." said Mighty.

Soon, they set off on their way to the Dark Legion's headquarters to rescue Yoshi.

"_I sure hope Yoshi will be alright. He's never dealt with Lien-Da like I have, there's no telling what she'll do to him_." thought Knuckles.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yoshi was locked up inside some kind of cell, with his arms and legs bound to the wall by heavily reinforced shackles so that he couldn't get loose. His body was still feeling some pain from being electrocuted earlier. But it wasn't even remotely as bad as the pain he was subjected to for the last several minutes by Lien-Da and her followers, who mercilessly tortured him with electric shock batons while Lien-Da herself watched with amusement.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've had the opportunity to torture someone. And frankly, I'm quite amused at how you seem to take the pain so well." sneered Lien-Da with a chuckle.

"Save it for someone who cares!" snarled Yoshi while glaring at her.

"Ooh, you're a lot more feisty than I thought."

"I'll show you how feisty I am when I get out of here, that's a promise!"

"You know, I can't tell if that was a threat or a bad joke. I think I'll go with the latter assumption."

"Why you ruthless bi- AAAH!"

He was cut off by a shock to the side from one of the two legionaires.

The whole time Yoshi was being tortured, Lien-Da just continued to watch him. But soon, she suddenly started having a weird feeling inside her heart. She didn't know why, as it seemed rather strange to her. She ultimately chose to ignore it, for now.

After commanding them to stop, Lien-Da had her minions leave the room, while she herself stayed behind with Yoshi.

"I must say, you've surely impressed me with your resilience. Usually everyone I torture cracks under the pressure within a few minutes or less."

"I've been through a lot worse than this. But I just wanna know one thing, why did you capture me?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, why did you capture me?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you?"

"Every villain who's ever captured me has had a reason for doing so, and I wanna know why you did it."

"Oh please, like I'd tell you."

At this rate, Yoshi let out a chuckle of his own, which puzzled Lien-Da.

"What the hell is so damn funny?!"

"You really surprise me. First you got me separated from my friends, you hit me with a sneak attack, then you captured me, chained me up and finally you tortured me. Yet you can't even give me a straight answer as to why you did it. Heh, and you call yourself a Grandmaster."

This sudden comment instantly infuriated Lien-Da, who responded with a swift smack to Yoshi's face.

"Maybe I should kill you now and put an end to all this!" she snapped.

"Oh come on, that's what I hear from everyone who tries to kill me. But they never do it."

"What makes you think that I won't?!"

"Because if you wanted to, you would have done it already. In my experience, lots of my enemies in Smash City have tried to kill me the very moment they first attack me. Even those who captured me have came close to killing me, unless I managed to break loose or when my friends came to save me."

"So?"

"So, open your eyes and take a closer look. I'm right here in front of you, still alive and restrained by shackles, with no way of fighting back, but you haven't done anything yet. This confirms it."

"Confirms what?!"

"You're hesitating."

Lien-Da's face: (O_O)

"That's right, I can see it in those blue eyes of yours."

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

"You aren't that hard to figure out Lien-Da, no matter how cunning Knuckles said you are. Believe it or not, I know when someone wants to kill me or not just by looking at them. And from what I'm seeing so far, it looks like you don't even want to do it."

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU-"

"Get it through your hard-headed skull, you know I'm right!"

At this rate, Lien-Da was now beyond furious. Pulling out a laser pistol, she aimed it straight at Yoshi's face.

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH. IF YOU THINK I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU, YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

Yoshi remained unfazed.

"Am I?!"

But rather than say anything, she stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME, AM I IN OVER MY HEAD OR NOT?!" Yoshi shouted.

Lien-Da gritted her teeth and growled angrily as she got ready to pull the trigger. But suddenly, she got that weird feeling in her heart just like before, only this time it was more intense. Her heartbeats began to increase, causing her to shiver slightly. Something was keeping her from shooting Yoshi. The more she tried to do so, the more her body refused to comply.

"_Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?_" thought Lien-Da.

And then, it dawned on her. This feeling she experienced was more than she could have suspected. The feeling which made her refrain from killing the reptile right in front of her. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

It wasn't just some simple, minor feeling.

It was a feeling of admiration, interest and affection.

Deep down in her heart, that feeling...was love.

Suddenly, Lien-Da's angry facial expression started to soften up into a more calmer and innocent one. Yoshi was rather shocked by her sudden change in attitude, even more so when she promptly dropped her laser pistol to the floor. She then walked up closer to him until they were face to face, remaining completely speechless.

But then, without warning, Lien-Da cupped Yoshi's face in her hands and pressed her lips on his in an unexpected kiss, closing her eyes in the process. Yoshi was beyond shocked at this immediate display of affection he was receiving, especially from a villainous woman like Lien-Da. For a woman who was brutal, ruthless, wicked and somewhat cold, to Yoshi, her lips felt surprisingly soft and gentle. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth, smothering his own with her taste.

But after a short while, Lien-Da ended the kiss and looked at him, forming a smile on her face.

"That felt good." she said softly.

"Lien-Da, why did you do that?" asked a confused Yoshi.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I do mean anyone."

"Uh, okay."

"I wanna hear you say it."

"I promise not to tell anyone about this. You have my word."

"Good, that's better. Now for the truth, the reason I kissed you is because, well, I think you're cute."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Truth be told, I happen to find you very handsome."

"I'm still confused, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you."

Yoshi's heart skipped a beat after what he heard. Lien-Da, the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, had just admitted that she was in love with him.

"Did you just say that you're in love with me?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I mean it Yoshi. I didn't think it was possible, but now I know that I truly do care about you."

"Is that why you didn't kill me?"

"Mostly yes. I initially did want to kill you , but after I remembered all those things you said to me, I realized that killing you wasn't what I had in mind at all."

Yoshi soon made a sly grin.

"You know, for a villain, you sure are quite a beautiful woman."

"Why Yoshi, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Let's just say that there's more to a dinosaur like me than expected."

"Oh, then will you show me?" she cooed seductively.

"Perhaps I can, if you release me."

"Gladly, darling."

After kissing him again, she took out a key from her pocket and used it to unlock the shackles, releasing Yoshi from his restraints. Checking outside to see if the coast was clear, Lien-Da gently took Yoshi by the hand and began to lead him down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Yoshi.

"To a place where no one will bother us." she assured him.

About at least four minutes later, Lien-Da had escorted Yoshi to her private bedroom. Compared to the cell, Lien-Da's room was well decorated with black paint on the walls and ceiling, brown carpeting and finally a freshly made, queen sized bed with dark gray covers, black pillows and white sheets.

After closing the door and locking it, Lien-Da continued with where she left off by kissing Yoshi once again, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. While kissing him, she took initiative by kicking off her boots, followed by unzipping the front of her suit and sliding it off, revealing herself to be completely naked underneath without a bra or panties.

She rubbed her hands across Yoshi's chest, taking in the warmth of his body heat. At the same time, Yoshi ran his own hands along her body, causing her to moan softly from his gentle and sensitive touch. She took the kiss further by slipping her tongue in his mouth, all the while entwining her legs around his.

But she was taken by surprise when Yoshi suddenly switched their positions, putting himself in the dominant position. After breaking the kiss, Lien-Da let out an amused giggle.

"Ooh, someone's already getting into the moment, hmm?" she asked.

"Hey, I told you there's more to me than expected. Besides, I was intending to do this anyway." Yoshi said with a smirk.

"I'll say, cause you look sexy from this point of view."

"Thanks, right back at ya."

She soon pulled him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him. Yoshi chose to tease her by playing with her breasts, earning a sensual moan in response. He playfully rubbed and squeezed them in a gentle and stimulated manner.

Lien-Da was heavily embellished in this passionate moment. Never before had she ever been charmed or pleasured by a man throughout her whole life, especially not a heroic one. In her mind, she had secretly been craving for an experience like this, and like a dream come true, it was finally happening.

"_I never thought my first time would come to me so suddenly, but it's the best damn experience I've ever had. This reptile's got skills._" she thought.

"_She may be a villain, but I have to admit that she's a really hot one. I didn't think she'd have a soft side, but now I_ _know._" thought Yoshi.

The whole time they went on, Lien-Da could feel herself becoming aroused by the pleasure. To be this close to someone she actually liked made her feel so loved and appreciated.

With his mating instincts starting to kick in, Yoshi began to become more involved in the moment than before. He moved his tail down near her wet and aroused opening and started to rub around it in a circular motion, thus teasing her even further. Lien-Da broke the kiss and moaned with pure lust and ecstasy.

"Ooh, ah, ah, oh my god Yoshi, you are a total natural." she said.

"Well, I do aim to please."

In the middle of their passionate love, Yoshi could feel his manhood becoming erected due to all the lust that was building up within him. He continued with his little teasing game for another few minutes until he finally stopped, which made Lien-Da look up at him.

"Why'd you stop darling, I was really enjoying that." she spoke up playfully.

"Because if I kept on teasing you, there wouldn't be enough time left for the real event."

"Oh, I like the way you think baby. It's turning me on."

"And you'll be turned on even more once things really take off."

After unwrapping her legs from around his, she wasted no time in spreading them, showing how eager she was. She smiled with anticipation while waiting for Yoshi to make his move.

"I'm all yours babe, come here and gimme some red hot love." she requested.

"As I said before, I aim to please."

Taking his position, Yoshi placed her legs up on his shoulders before proceeding on with thrusting his member inside her. The moment it touched her barrier, Lien-Da moaned at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, oh yeah, ah, that's what I like baby, ah."

He began to move in and out at a steady pace, letting out grunts and groans each time he did. His inner desires began to drive him further as he went on and on with his thrusting. Simultaneously, Lien-Da was so turned on by the passion that she moved her legs off his shoulders and yanked him down closer to her body, holding him tightly with her arms and legs

"Ah, give it to me sweetie, make me feel good!" she goaded him.

With a confident smile, Yoshi did as he was told and started to go even deeper and faster with his thrusting. Lien-Da's moans and squeals began to get louder and more wildly erotic as she became overwhelmed by her own, ever growing lust that was skyrocketing along with Yoshi's.

"Yes, yes, YES. OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO AMAZING!" she screamed out loud.

Yoshi knew that Lien-Da was already coming close to reaching her maximum limit. Wanting more of his love, Lien-Da urged for him to go harder and deeper, which he did. It wouldn't be long before he started to feel himself reaching his own limit.

"Oh Yoshi, I'm gonna let loose. It's coming, I can feel it.

"You and me both."

With a loud scream, Lien-Da released her love fluids at the exact same time as Yoshi did. The moment that Lien-Da had always been hoping for, had finally happened at last.

"Aaaah, that was a blast. You really know how to satisfy a woman's needs." she commented.

"I do what I can."

"But still, I really enjoyed this. It felt so wonderful to be loved."

"And I gotta admit, I didn't think I'd get to see this side of you."

"Well from this point and so forth, you'll be the only one who gets to see my soft side."

"Really, is that so?"

"Yes it is. As long as you don't tell anyone, things will go okay."

"My lips are sealed. So what do we do from here?"

"Well before I let you go, I would like to taste those delicious lips of yours again."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Hey, I can't help it. Your taste is just so addicting."

"I figured you would say that."

Lien-Da smiled for a brief minute before locking lips with Yoshi one last time in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Later on...**

Yoshi was now dashing throughout the Dark Legion headquarters, taking out every Legionaire that tried to stop him from escaping. In order to cover up the passionate moment they shared together, Lien-Da had lied and said that Yoshi tricked her into releasing him from his restraints, thus enabling him to get the drop on her and make his getaway. And to her satisfaction, the Legionaires believed everything she told them.

After beating down the last few Legionaires, Yoshi had finally made it to the exit in the main lobby, only to suddenly come face to face with his friends, whom had just now made their way in, all thanks to Knuckles busting the door down.

"Guys, boy am I glad to see you." he said.

"We found out that you got captured, so we rushed all the way here to rescue you." said Julie-Su.

"Took you long enough. But as you can plainly see, I managed to free myself."

"Whoa man, that's far out. How'd you do it?" asked Vector.

"It wasn't easy, though I did give Lien-Da the slip. She tried all she could to torture me, but I wouldn't crack."

"I had a hunch that you'd find a way out pal." said Sonic.

"Please, it'll take more than a bunch of black robe wearing goons to keep me down."

After sharing a brief laugh with each other, Yoshi and his friends all exited the base.

"_They'll never know what really happened, because I promised Lien-Da I wouldn't tell them. She may be a villain, but good god she's a sexy one, oh yeah._" he thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 2.**

**I'd like to thank my pal Lil Knucklez for giving me the suggestion to use Lien-Da. This is for you dude, hope you like it.**

**By the way, a word of advice to other lemon writers, I recommend that you listen to enticing romantic music, it really helps to make the lemons more passionate and less explicit, which is how I prefer to write my lemons.**

**Remember, feel free to send in some requests or suggestions at anytime. Speaking of which, Phantom T. Hedgehog has given me three interesting requests which I will definitely use in the next three chapters.**

**Like I said, requests and suggestions are open at anytime.**

**Later folks.**


	3. Fiona Fox

**Chapter 3**

**Foxy Romance**

"You know something guys, nowadays I often wonder why it is that only petty criminals and small time mercenaries always seem to cross my path on a regular basis." Yoshi teased while he was busy fighting against the Destructix, whom he had been fighting for two hours.

"Hold still so you little pest!" snapped Sgt Simian as he tried to smash him.

"You know Simian, a little anger management could help soothe that temper of yours."

"He's not the only one with a temper, smart mouth!" snarled Predator Hawk who zoomed at him from the air.

However, Yoshi saw him coming and immediately leaped right above him, causing him to accidentally slam into Flying Frog. Lightning Lynx went rushing in towards Yoshi from behind. But in a quick motion, Yoshi stepped off to one side, followed by a powerful lash of his tail, knocking Lynx off his feet. Growling angrily, Lynx jumped to his feet and started attacking Yoshi head on, lashing out at him with swift punches and kicks, many of which were blocked or even dodged by the reptilian hero.

"Impressive moves, for a cat." quipped Yoshi.

"I'm a lynx, there's a difference!" remarked Lynx.

"Really, I never noticed."

Finally, Yoshi evaded one last punch before slugging the unlucky Lynx with an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him away. A recovered Flying Frog attempted to take Yoshi by surprise by lashing out his long, whip like tongue in an effort to snare him. But he ultimately made a blunder when Yoshi caught it within his grasp.

"AHHH, LET GO, LET GO, LET GOOOO!" he screamed in alarm.

"If you insist, frog boy."

With a smirk, Yoshi began to swing him around above his head until he tossed him into a nearby tree.

"Word of advice frog boy, stick to swimming in a pond and sitting on a lily pad."

But before he even expected it, Yoshi was snagged by his tail and slammed violently on the ground by Simian, who proceeded to pound on him brutally while his guard was down.

"Not much of a smart mouth now, are you?!" he taunted aggressively while continuing to bash on him.

But after having had enough, Yoshi quickly moved out the way of the next punch before turning around and leaping forward, nailing Simian straight in the face with a headbutt which knocked his helmet off and sent him stumbling backwards a few feet until he fell over. Yoshi then finished him with a strong punch to the face, knocking him out.

"I was just going easy on you guys for a while, but next time will be serious." Yoshi said sternly.

"Great, I was wondering when you'd get serious for once." said a new voice.

Right before he could even attack Simian, Yoshi was suddenly struck from the side by a green blur which came out of nowhere, sending him slamming into a large rock. He tried to stand up, only to be kicked back down.

"Oh come on, is that all you got?" taunted a female voice.

Yoshi turned towards the source of the voices, coming face to face with a green hedgehog who looked remarkably similar in appearance to Sonic, except that he was wearing a leather jacket, red sunglasses, and black boots. He also had two scars on his stomach, blue eyes and sharp teeth. Standing beside him was a female fox with red fur, a yellow muzzle and a long tail with yellow at the tip. She had a fanned out hairstyle, along with a hair-bow, and her attire consisted of all black clothing such as a crop top, pants, boots, long fingerless gloves, and studded belts.

"Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox I presume?" asked a sarcastic Yoshi.

"You got that right loser." said Scourge.

"_Wow, he looks more cuter than I expected._" thought Fiona._  
_

"So you're the new guy that everyone's been blabbing about around here. Just what Mobius needs, a wisecracking big shot reptile who girls practically swoon over for no reason. What a total wimp."

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do now, lizard boy?" Fiona taunted him.

But Fiona was soon taken by surprise when Yoshi, without warning, hit Scourge square in the head with a powerful swing from his long and flexible tail, knocking him across the ground.

"I knew it, you're just as arrogant as Sonic said. You and your gang automatically assumed that I was weak, yet it's clear that you don't know as much about me as you thought." Yoshi remarked after standing up.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA SUFFER FOR THAT!" screamed a furious Scourge.

"Convince me, tough guy!"

With a snarl, Scourge went speeding straight towards Yoshi, whom was prepared to fight him head on. Yoshi blocked several punches from Scourge before countering with a knee to the gut and a punch to the face. Scourge retaliated by catching the next oncoming punch and tossing Yoshi away. Scourge leaped into the air and went rushing at Yoshi with a Homing Attack. Recovering quickly, Yoshi was able to halt Scourge's attack with his own two hands as he used his strength to hold him back. He could feel himself being pushed back by the force of the attack, but at the last minute, he was able to slam him face down on the ground.

But Scourge was far from finished as he punched Yoshi in the stomach, jabbed him in the face and then kicked him in the head. Yoshi tried to return the favor with a lash of his tail, only for Scourge to catch it in his hands. Taking advantage, Scourge began to spin him around in a circle before throwing him up in the air. Jumping up after him, Scourge went into a Spin Dash and slammed straight into Yoshi, forcing him back down and causing a fissure in the ground upon impact. Scourge smiled with triumph as he stood over his fallen opponent.

"Hmph, just as I suspected. You really are a total wimp, just like Sonic. Sure you may have already beaten down my crew, I'll give you that. But face it, you were no match for me, and you never will be." Scourge bragged.

But instead of getting angry, Yoshi just grinned.

"You are such an idiot, a big stupid idiot!" Yoshi remarked.

Yoshi's smart mouth response suddenly made Scourge mad.

"What the hell did you just say?!" snarled Scourge.

Yoshi jumped back to his feet and zoomed a few feet away from Scourge.

"I think it's obvious. Judging from what I've seen so far, it appears to me that you only like to fight just to prove how powerful you are in contrast to your opponent. And frankly, from my perspective that just makes you idiotic."

"IDIOTIC?!"

"Face facts dude, you're a just big mouth showoff who considers himself superior to others. To me, a villain like you is way in over his head."

Scourge's temper was beginning to flare up as Yoshi continued to belittle him.

"And another thing, that girlfriend of yours. She really needs a new wardrobe, because that outfit is way too dorky."

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!" screamed Fiona.

"_This reptile is such a pain, him and his stupid insults. But for some reason, I can't help feeling...attracted to him._" thought Fiona.

"THAT'S IT, NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. YOU ARE SO IN FOR A BEATING!" snapped a furious Scourge.

"Bring it!"

The next fight they got into was intense. Scourge was fighting more aggressively than before, while Yoshi was using Scourge's anger to his advantage in order to turn the tables in his favor.

The whole time they fought, Fiona was watching from the sidelines. Every so often when Scourge attacked Yoshi, the clever reptile would repeatedly counter with his own organized and unpredictable fighting style. Thanks to all his years of training, as well as his experience in fighting powerful enemies, Yoshi was the type of guy who should not be taken lightly in a fight.

Scourge was becoming more and more furious overtime as he fought Yoshi. The reptilian hero's smart mouth remarks about his capabilities had angered him greatly, and now he was dead set on taking him down.

"You thought you had me all figured out from the beginning. But clearly as you can see, I'm a lot more tougher than you initially thought." Yoshi teased while dodging a punch from Scourge.

"You won't be talking smack after I get through with you!" snapped Scourge.

"A lot of villains keep saying that, but they never succeed."

The turning point soon came when Yoshi started bombarding Scourge with multiple rapid punches to the gut, following up with a jab to the face, tail whip in the side, an elbow to the back, and a kick to the forehead before finally delivering a straight forward uppercut to his lower jaw, knocking him backwards in midair and watching as the green hedgehog plummeted to the ground.

"The next time you choose to fight a Werewolf enhanced dino like myself, you may wanna be more prepared."

Scourge snarled with anger, having just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a mere reptile.

"What's the matter, you're not mad because you got beat by a 'total wimp', are you?" Yoshi said with a cocky tone.

"You just got lucky, dino boy. But this ain't over by a long shot, I'll deal with you next time!"

Upon standing up, Scourge reached into his pocket and pulled out a Warp Ring. Upon tossing it in midair, the Warp Ring suddenly expanded in size, turning itself into a portal.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here."

After regaining consciousness, the rest of the Destructix proceeded to follow Scourge through the Warp Ring, with Simian and Predator Hawk both casting glares at Yoshi along the way. But the moment Fiona was about to go in, she stopped for a short minute to look at Yoshi, who stared back at her. But after a minute, something unexpected happened.

Without warning, Fiona turned away from the portal and went running up towards him.

"What's the matter, did my insults offend y-

Yoshi's teasing was cut short when Fiona tackled him to the ground. Before he even realized it, Fiona suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise. But after only a few seconds, she broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." she said with a smile.

Afterwards, she stood back up and ran towards the Warp Ring, which closed the minute she went through it.

Moments after she left, Yoshi got back to his feet. He touched a hand to his lips as he tried to process exactly what had happened.

"Well that was...awkward." Yoshi said to himself.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

Yoshi was out on a walk through the Casino Night Zone, which he had heard about from Sonic during one of their friendly hangouts. Since there were no missions for him to do, he felt the desire to do some solo exploring around Mobius for a while to pass the time, all the while keeping in touch with his friends every so often.

Rather than just wearing his orange shoes like always, Yoshi had decided on trying something different by wearing a full outfit. His attire consisted of a red short sleeved shirt with a picture of a T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket and brown jean pants which had a hole cut in the back so that his tail could fit through it. Last but not least, instead of wearing his normal shoes, he was now wearing a pair of custom made purple sneakers with white on the bottom and yellow at the tip, along with red stars on the sides.

"I gotta admit, this place sure is amazing. Maybe I should come around here more often." he said to himself.

As he went along, he soon came across what looked like a bar of some sort. He looked up to see a sign which had three capital B's and a G on it. These letters stood for (Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill).

"Normally I tend to avoid bars. But in this case, I'll make an exception."

Taking a deep breath, Yoshi went walking up to the main entrance. The second he walked in, he took the time to observe his surroundings, noticing some rather rough, dangerous looking Mobians all around, including some big, tall and muscular ones. He cringed a little bit at the heavy metal music that was playing in the background. He also noticed the looks he was getting from most the of patrons. Some of them looked like they wanted to beat him up, while the rest just glared at him, almost as if they didn't want him here. A few others merely ignored him and continued with their own things.

But his attention soon shifted towards the sighting of a rather familiar looking female fox sitting up at the counter, drinking a glass of soda. It was Fiona Fox, whom was all by herself, without Scourge and the Destructix.

"_Never thought I'd find her in here, especially alone. Maybe this might give me a chance to find out the reason for that kiss she gave me._" he thought while approaching her.

Upon seeing him coming, Fiona immediately turned away, pretending to ignore him. But as expected, he didn't fall for it.

"Quite a surprise running into you again." said Yoshi.

"Buzz off reptile, I don't have time for you!" she replied harshly without looking at.

"Hey, it's not like I'm here to bring you in."

"I don't care, just go away."

"Listen, it's a good thing that I found you. Because there's something that I've been curious about since we last met."

"Whatever it is, I still don't care."

"I see, so I suppose I shouldn't mention about what happened between us?"

Fiona's face: (O_O)

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked defensively.

"Cut the act, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Just before you left with those Destructix goons of yours, you turned around, tackled me to the ground and kissed me."

"So I kissed you, why should that matter to me?"

"Because no girl just barges up and kisses me without reason, especially not a bad one like you."

"Hey lizard boy, leave the girl alone and get lost!" snapped a voice from nearby.

"Shut up and mind your own business, you bonehead!"

The music in the bar suddenly came to a stop as the occupants overheard what Yoshi just said. Suddenly, Yoshi found himself being grabbed by the fabric of his shirt, being glared at by a tall, muscular white tiger.

"What the hell did you just say?" the tiger snarled.

"It had something to do with the contents of your skull."

"Look here punk, you better watch your mouth. You're about five seconds from getting your ass kicked."

"I don't think so."

Yoshi soon followed up his response with a direct punch to the tiger's face before tossing him into the wall, earning gasps of shock from everyone in the room.

"Let that be a lesson to anyone dumb enough to try and threaten me."

Yoshi suddenly detected an incoming attack from behind and quickly turned around to kick away a coyote into a nearby table.

"It seems my words aren't enough these to convince people nowadays."

Pretty soon, the whole bar erupted into an all out brawl as one guy after another tried to attack Yoshi. But one by one, Yoshi continued to hold them off. Utilizing his punches, kicks, agility and quick reaction time, Yoshi was able to fight his way through virtually every patron that attacked him.

But after he was finished, he soon noticed that Fiona was nowhere to be seen.

"Shoot, she must have got away while I was busy with these bozos. Well, she won't get away from me that easily."

Moments after she left the bar, Fiona was out walking through the town by herself. As much as she hated to admit it, Fiona actually did have a reason for why she had kissed Yoshi during their previous encounter. Deep down, she was actually attracted to him, but she refused to admit it. Her attraction to Yoshi was so immense that she nearly gave in to it the minute she saw him again.

"I don't even know how he actually found me. All I wanted was to get out and relax for a while on my own so that I wouldn't have to listen to Scourge and the others constantly complain about being beaten by a smart talking, handsome, sexy, not to mention cute reptile. Ooh if I could just cuddle-"

Fiona's face: (O.O)ll

Fiona paused the very second she heard herself say those words.

"Damn it, I can't believe I just said that."

As she continued on her walk, she suddenly felt her heartbeats getting stronger, causing Fiona to place a hand to her chest as she tried to suppress her rising attraction to the reptilian hero. But it soon escalated further the moment she heard his voice from behind her.

"Very clever, but not clever enough to get away from me." he said with his usual joking tone

Rather than trying to avoid him again, Fiona turned around to meet him face to face.

"I take it you must have a knack for being around bad girls." she commented with a smile.

"Not much of a knack, more like just unusual luck."

Seeing this as an opportunity for some fun, Fiona decided to make the best of the situation.

"So Yoshi, I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Word around Mobius is you've got quite a way with ladies, am I right?"

Yoshi's face: (0_0)

"Yeah, only on occasion."

"Well then, have you ever been with a fox?" she asked seductively while approaching him.

"No, none that I know of."

The moment she got closer to him, she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips before speaking up.

"Well, now's your chance to do so."

Yoshi became skeptical.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I heard that ladies find you very charming. Ever since I learned of you, I've been wanting to see just how charming you really are."

"Are you serious?"

"Bottom line, I like you and I want you to show me that so called charm of yours."

"How do I know that this is not some kind of trick?"

Fiona made her intentions known by kissing Yoshi passionately on the lips. While still perplexed by her sudden change in attitude, Yoshi couldn't resist the urge to return the kiss with instant passion, placing his arms around her waist. But after a short while, she broke away for air.

"Do you still think it's a trick?" she asked with a hint of lust in her tone.

Yoshi's skepticism was soon replaced with a smile, a sly one at that.

"Hmm, that depends. How much do you really like me?"

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

** Later on in a hotel room...**

Fiona moaned with satisfaction as she and Yoshi made out intensely on the bed, with their clothes sprawled out across the floor.

She curled her tail up around his and wrapped her arms around his waist while Yoshi had some fun by trailing his kisses along her neck.

"Oh yeah, that's the charm I'm talking about baby, ah." said Fiona in a sexual tone.

"There's more to my charm than this, I'm just getting started babe." He said with a low voice.

"Ooh, the way you speak really turns me on."

Licking her lips with anticipation, the eager vixen brought Yoshi into another kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth to play with his. She moaned into the kiss as Yoshi played with her breasts, teasing her nipples every so often. In response, Fiona slid her left hand down from Yoshi's neck and moved it underneath, reaching for a specific spot between his legs. She gently and gleefully massaged it, which made him break the kiss to let out a soft groan.

Yoshi's inner sexual instincts started to manifest as he began to step up his game. He once again started to trail kisses along her neck, only this time he went even further by alternating between kisses and licks, making Fiona's reactions more erotic than before.

"_Oh my god, this reptile has got skills. If I wasn't already with Scourge, I'd totally go out with this guy._" she thought.

"Mmm, that's it. Ooooh baby, this is so good."

The more he continued to pleasure her, the louder her moans became. Halfway into the moment, Fiona flipped Yoshi over onto his back, moving herself on top. Raising herself up, she grasped Yoshi's head and lifted his face up, bringing her lips down on his for yet another kiss. Yoshi trailed his warm and soft hands up her perfectly firm thighs, curves and stomach. He went all the way up until he reached her breasts, which he proceeded to play with just like before.

Yoshi could already feel his manhood starting to become more and more erected due to the heat of the moment. All the while, Fiona herself felt her arousal reaching the surface, which caused her to kiss Yoshi more deeply with increased passion. She loved this experience so much that she almost didn't want it to end.

"Oh Yoshi, where did you learn to do all this?" she asked after ending the kiss for air.

"It's all part of my natural instinct. Anytime I get in the mood, my mating instincts start to kick in." he answered.

"Hmm, it seems they're *kicking in* quite well."

"Are you referring to-"

"Uh huh, and now it's time for the real deal."

After uncoiling her tail from his and climbing off of him, she turned herself all the way around until she was facing away from him.

Oh, is this the real deal you were talking about?" he joked.

"You got that right darling." She replied while waving her butt in front of him.

"Well, if you insist."

Getting to his knees, Yoshi positioned himself directly behind her. His sexual urges prompted him to become excited as his tail started to wag back and forth.

"Oh, is somebody feeling eager?" she cooed.

"Babe, you're about to see how eager I am."

After taking a deep breath and letting it out, Yoshi slowly and carefully slipped his manhood into her opening, erecting a loud moan of passion from Fiona. Once he was in place, he began to thrust himself in and out at a slow, stimulated pace.

"Ah, ah, ah. Oh my, ah, you're so hard Yoshi."

"Like I said, my mating instincts always kick in when I'm in the mood."

While initially starting off at an easy and calm demeanor, Yoshi was beginning to get more in tune with his inner desires. He began to let out low, animal-like grunts and groans. In no time at all, he began to boost up his movements, gripping Fiona's legs and pushing himself in even deeper.

"Aah, now you're getting rough, I like that."

Fiona was so enthralled in the feeling that she moaned and panted with ecstasy as her own lust clouded her mind. She had never felt this excited in her life, and in her mind, this was a fantasy brought to life. She wanted it so much that she goaded him to go faster, which he did.

"Oh yes, oh yes, OOOOOH YES!" she screamed.

Yoshi continued to thrust into her at an ever increasing pace as he got more and more into the moment. He even went so far as to grab her around the waist and bring her up against his chest.

"That's it baby, give it to me. Give me all you've got, don't hold back.

"You want it, you'll get it."

Being only minutes away from having a climax, they both tried to prolong their intimacy as much as they possibly could. But the more they tried to make it last, the harder it was to do so.

And pretty soon, the time had finally arrived. Realizing they couldn't hold it anymore, now was the time to make it count.

Screaming at the top of their lungs, Yoshi and Fiona both went forth with their climax as they let their love fluids mix together. As soon as they finished, they collapsed on the bed and panted heavily due to being exhausted.

"Well, it's official." said Fiona.

"What is?" asked Yoshi.

"I've completely run out of ways to describe how incredibly awesome you are."

"I gotta say, for a bad girl, you've got the kind of qualities that I like."

"So do you, for a good guy."

"It's a good thing we were able to find this hotel in the Casino Night Zone, huh?"

"Couldn't agree more."

After getting themselves cleaned up in the shower, which they took together, they both put their clothes back on and made their way out of the hotel room.

Once they were outside the building, they turned to look at each other.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Yoshi stated.

"For now it is. But who knows, we just might meet again some day." Fiona replied with a wink.

With that, Yoshi turned around and began to walk away while Fiona got ready to leave through a Warp Ring. But at the last second, Yoshi turned back around to look at her.

"Hey wait." he called to her.

"What is?" she asked while looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Your feelings for me, were they genuine or not?"

"(giggles) Trust me honey, they were genuine for sure."

Afterwards, she bids him farewell with a wave as she leaves through the portal, which closes up within seconds.

Yoshi just smiled and chuckled before continuing on his way.

"What an experience that was. I don't know how, but it seems like I attract both good and bad girls on a somewhat daily basis." he said to himself.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 3 everybody. Sorry for the long delay.**

**I bet you guys were surprised that I used Fiona Fox. Special thanks goes to Phantom T. Hedgehog for the suggestion.**

**I apologize if the lemons in this story aren't all that good. I'm just aiming to make them more passionate and erotic , meaning that I won't make them all raunchy and highly explicit.**

**And just to be clear, Yoshi is gonna be wearing clothes throughout the rest of this story. I got the idea and inspiration from my buddy Lil Knucklez after reading through his stories. You should check them out, they are awesome.**

**Anyway, there will be more chapters coming soon. And remember, if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know at anytime.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
